Confession
by oreossu
Summary: Honda Sakura hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu secara tak langsung, setidaknya itu tak akan membuat dirinya malu, dan ia bisa menjelaskan, atau mungkin menyelesaikan masalahnya itu dengan sebuah cerita buatannya/fem!japan-AU-


Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:40 malam ketika jemari kurus itu masih saja tergesek diatas layar ponselnya. _last seen 6:25 pm, _itulah yang tertera setelah ia mengetikkan sebuah nama di kolom pencarian dan membuka tab percakapan.

"oh ayolah, apa yang kau harapkan Sakura?" sesekali ia menggerutu, menekan _home button _ponselnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun, tak lama ia kembali mengetikkan nama yang sama di kolom pencarian, hingga satu nama tertera disana—Arthur Kirkland, dan ia masih saja mengharapkan pemuda itu berinisiatif mengakhiri situasi tak mengenakkan ini.

.

.

_**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Storyline by reos**_

_**WARNING : OOC, (miss) typo, alur berantakan, cerita kurang memuaskan, AU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Confession"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua minggu hampir berlalu sejak pertama kondisi ini berlangsung, entah karena apa. Yang jelas, sejujurnya Sakura sama sekali tak nyaman dengan semua ini.

Tak nyaman dengan Arthur yang tak acuh padanya, Arthur yang tak lagi menghampirinya, Arthur yang sekarang segan untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya, Arthur yang berbeda, Arthur yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun perhatian padanya.

Terserahlah, tapi dengan penuh keegoisan sungguh gadis itu ingin ini semua berakhir secepatnya.

Lebih lagi saat kepekaannya menangkap sindiran sindiran kecil yang dilayangkan untuknya, bukan hanya dari pemuda Inggris, melainkan juga dari teman teman Arthur.

"Aku tak suka membuat diriku terlihat brengsek. Dan lagipula aku tak tau kesalahanku, ataupun alasan ia menjauhiku seperti ini" gumamnya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia gadis yang mengetahui apapun disekitarnya, hanya saja mungkin ia terlalu menyembunyikan kemampuannya, dan lebih memilih untuk menguraikannya ke beberapa orang dan menyisakannya untuk ia pikirkan sendiri.

Dan ia pun bukan tipikal orang yang akan benar benar menunjukkan ekspresinya di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Lagipula ingin sekali rasanya gadis beriris onyx itu menimpalkan semua kesalahan kepada Arthur, toh pemuda itu yang memulai ini semua, menurutnya pun ia hanya meneruskan apa yang dimulai terlebih dahulu untuknya, ia hanya membalas apa yang orang lain lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Tapi, gadis bersurai hitam itu juga berfikir ini kesalahannya.

Salahnya yang tak mau memberitau apapun yang dirasakannya, salahnya yang berpura pura tak tau apapun, salahnya yang tak mau mengambil langkah awal, tak mau berinisiatif, salahnya yang malah meneruskan kekonyolan ini.

Ia mengeluhkan napas panjang, "Sebegitu rumitkah?" gumamnya kecil sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlebih dahulu dilipat diatas meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

"Lalu haruskah aku minta maaf?" gadis bersurai sebahu itu tak fokus pada lawan bicaranya, pandangannya tak lepas pad a bidang yang ia duduki, sembari sesekali memainkan kerikil kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"untuk apa? Kau hanya perlu meluruskan apa yang berbelok diantara kalian, dan tanyakan padanya apa kau mempunyai kesalahan yang tak kau sadari, Sakura Honda" terang gadis lainnya yang duduk tepat di seberang gadis yang tengah memainkan kerikil itu.

"Lalu?"

"Mulailah seperti biasa, sapa dia, ajak dia bicara" lanjut Mei.

"Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Menyapanya? Bahkan ia enggan melihatku saat ini" tolak Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau terus terusan begini hingga akhir semester nanti? Hingga ujian nanti? Hingga kelulusan nanti?" Sakura menggeleng mendengar tanggapan Mei akan sanggahannya.

Ia hanya ingin bersikap seperti biasa lagi kepada pemuda itu.

"Dan tak seharusnya kau bersikap biasa, justru karena kebiasaanmu itulah yang mungkin membuatnya semakin berharap" Ketus Mei sembari ikut memainkan kerikil seperti Sakura.

"Dan kau juga seharusnya menunjukkan sedikit perhatianmu, jangan terus terusan menyangkal dirimu sendiri, jujurlah Sakura. Tapi itu terserah padamu, aku tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kalian"

"Jujur aku kasihan padanya, dan juga padamu, Sakura" lanjut gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu sembari menatap teman karibnya nanar.

"Entahlah Mei…"

"Cobalah cari cara agar kau bisa menyampaikan apa yang kau rasakan tanpa harus berbicara langsung padanya" Mei mencoba fokus pada kerikil kerikil Sakura yang membentuk sesuatu yang abstrak, cukup lama hingga ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa membuat cerita, yang menyampaikan keadaanmu, atau perasaanmu. Setidaknya jika ia masih cukup peduli ia akan membaca itu, dan setidaknya ia tau.. atau mungkin akan sedikit memperbaiki keadaan kalian"

Sakura merenung sejenak "… Semoga"

.

.

.

Pukul 12:40 telah berlalu, tergantikan oleh angka 1 dan 10 yang menandakan waktu kini sedang berada di pukul satu lewat sepuluh dini hari.

Jemari sakura masih saja bergesekkan dengan layar ponselnya.

Namun ia tidak lagi melihat kolom chat kosong milik Arthur, melainkan menuliskan cerita.

Cerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia inginkan, dan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan langsung kepada Arthur, namun sayangnya termakan oleh gengsinya sendiri.

Ia ingin menyampaikan kepada pemuda itu secara tak langsung, setidaknya ia tak perlu membuat dirinya malu, dan ia bisa menjelaskan, atau mungkin menyelesaikan masalahnya itu dengan sebuah cerita.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hai.

Lagi lagi cerita pendek (sekali).

Lama sekali saya ga nengok akun ini, dan maafkan kalo judulnya mungkin ganyambung/? Tapi disini ceritanya Sakura mau ngaku tapi lewat cerita karena dia gaberani ngomong langsung sama Arthur.

Dan lewat cerita ini saya juga mau minta maaf sama orang /masa setan/ kalo saya ada salah, dan ini juga pengakuan saya hahaha.

Oke maaf juga kepada readers kalo sumpah-ini-cerita-ga-jelas dan banyak kesalahan, banyak ketidakjelasan, ceritanya terlalu pendek, dan kesalahan lainnya. Saya sadar saya bukan penulis yang baik kok/? Untuk itu saya minta saran maupun kritik kepada para readers.

Terimakasih sebelumnya~

Reos


End file.
